


You On Top Got Me Feeling On Your Booty (Give Me That Sugar With The Sweet Talk)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Camboy Luke, Comeplay, M/M, Mashton, Pornstars, Princess plugs, basically they are at the porn convention, bodyguard Ashton, bodyguard Calum, manager Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a camboy and Calum is his bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You On Top Got Me Feeling On Your Booty (Give Me That Sugar With The Sweet Talk)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Nick Jonas' track Bacon
> 
> Idk I love writing Cake so hope you enjoy it.
> 
> iPad autocorrect etc...
> 
> Let me know if you liked it❤️  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Calum loves fucking Luke. He is eager, enthusiastic and with arse handcrafted by the Angels themselves. His arse is also the reason why they have met in the first place. As weird as that sounds it's true. You see, Luke is a camboy and Calum is his bodyguard.

It all started a year ago when then barely 19 year old teenager who went by the stage name Lucas Lux was crowned The Arse of the porn industry. Consequently, he got invited to the porn convention in Las Vegas and his manager (who Calum later learned was just Luke's best friend) decided he needed some protection thus he hired Calum.

 

Calum has never been the 'pay for the livestreams kind of guy'. He was more of a 'wank to the free shit on PornHub' man himself so he obviously had no idea what was he getting himself into. To be fair, add didn't say 'Bodyguard for camboy needed'. What the add actually said was 'Searching for personal protection at international event. Free trip to Vegas.' And well, Calum was really into the 'Free trip to Vegas' part.

So when Calum met up with Michael for the first time and was asked if he knew who Lucas Lux was he obviously said no and that seemed to be ok with Michael who took one long hard look at Calum's physique before deciding he was hired.

"We are going to the porn convention and you are going to look after The Arse in the porn industry for the week. Is that OK with you?" Michael asked and watched in amusement when Calum's cheeks tinted pink and eyes grown wide at the new information revealed.

"Yeah." He managed to get out before Michael was calling for Luke to join them at the coffee table.

Calum had to admit he was cute. With his his twink face and messy blond hair Calum could see why people would pay to watch him wank or whatever was that the boy did. Probably the butt stuff as well since he was, you know, voted the Arse of the Internet or whatever.

The trip to Vegas was quite something. Calum has never seen so many tits and dicks in his life and he watched porn on a regular basis. But he didn't care about any of it as his mind was preoccupied with making sure The Arse was protected from any unwanted attention.

Calum still remembers the first time he has seen Luke emerge from his room in skin tight golden shorts that did little to hide anything and were as affective as waving bacon to the dogs for attracting attention. He remembers Luke emerging from the room, shyly looking up at Calum and asking if he looks ok. Calum had half the mind to grab for Luke's hand and place it on his half hard dick to show him just how ok he looked but he refrained himself and instead coughed out half arsed 'not bad'. Luke seemed to be satisfied with that as he beamed at him before making his way across the hallway and towards the lifts. Calum couldn't help but admire the perfect fat globes bounce in too tight shorts as he was walking away from Calum.

"You coming or are you coming?" The head of security (And really? There were only 2 of them. But then that's what happens when you are fucking a camboy manager.) teased Calum before dutifully following Luke into the lift.

It quite soon dawned on Calum that Luke was flirting with him. Always asking Calum if his Arse looked OK, if he could rub some more glitter and oil onto his body and if he could fix his shorts, make sure his Arse won't be falling out of them.

"He's flirting with you." Michael confirmed his suspicions over the dinner when Luke was engaged with Ashton in a conversation about the pros and cons of water and silicon based tit implants.

"You can fuck him if he wants you to. As long as you are not making a pass on my boyfriend I don't care if you bone him right on this table. Would probably be good for the marketing and pr." Michael added half jokingly but with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Calum glanced towards the other end of the table and no, he had no desire to fuck Ashton.

He fucked Luke over the sofa edge in his hotel room with Luke still wearing the crown he received as an award together with a butt plug with sapphire in a shape of the heart for the base. Calum pushed it inside the loose hole as soon as he pulled his flaccid dick out.

*

"What are you doing?" Luke said groggily as he just woke up in the big hotel bed at 2pm to Calum playing with his arse.

"Just getting you ready for the day." Calum answered, gently kissing Luke's left bare naked globe before proceeding to rub oil and glitter onto the money making flesh.

"There's something up my bum." The blond stated as he wiggled his arse as much as he could when it was manhandled by Calum's skilled fingers, his left hand sneaking down to touch his half hard cock trapped between his belly and the mattress.

"Just last year's award." Calum answered before deciding Luke's arse was dolled up enough. He then made Luke spread his legs on the white sheets and urging him on his knees so that the blue gem was teasingly peeking from the mounds of soft flesh and his balls were hanging low when his pretty dick was nicely curving up.

"Perfect." Calum says as he snaps a couple of photos of Luke's dolled up arse before opening Lucas' official snapchat. "Flex it a bit." Calum instructs before taking a ten second video of his boyfriend's pretty arse teasingly moving back and forward whilst he is lazily fucking his loose fist.

"No arse touching. The glitter hasn't settled yet." Calum reminds the blond as he continues to snapchat his boyfriend's morning wank.

"Ah, ah." The blond whines as he keeps on fucking his fist, the hold on his dick getting tighter and tighter until he is coming all over his fist and Calum gets an amazing shot of Luke's come slowly dripping down his pale fingers.

As soon as he is done documenting his boyfriend's morning orgasm he opens the photo editing app on his phone. He makes sure the blue gem is the centre of the photo, exposing and sharpening it before moving to soften the flesh surrounding it but making sure to not lose the shine of the oil and glitter combined.

He has just finished updating all Lucas' social media accounts when the door flies revealing Michael with Ashton fast on his heels.

"Rise and shine my money making golden boy." Michael shouts cheerily before stoping at the foot of the bed. "Nice work with the glitter there Cal." He praises before sighing loudly. "Cmon arse boy. Lets get you spunk free and squeeze you into those golden shorts of yours." He then proceeds to drag a whining Luke out of the bed and in direction of the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" Ashton cuts Calum's vision of the fat arse making its way away from him by standing in front of him.

Calum sighs as he flops back down on the bed, knowing fully well what Ashton is referring to. The scouts. Ever since Luke won The Arse award there were multiple studios constantly pestering Luke and Michael into Luke signing for them. But Calum would fight porn industry like John Snow did the Bolton's army before he would let anyone else fuck his baby boy.

Luke was an independent camboy and he wanted to stay that way. He would occasionally do a session with another independent camboy but he had no desire to make it into anything else. And Calum was hell bent on making sure his boyfriend was happy and safe doing what he wanted to do.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Calum sighed.

"I still don't get it why you won't milk him dry before the event. You stuffed that toy up his arse and he's gonna be hard before he gets up on that stage to accept the award." Ashton turns around towards the closed door of the bathroom where Michael is presumably cleaning Luke up and trying to squeeze him into the tight tight shorts.

"I like it when he gets hard in public. It's hot. I'm ready for it." Calum shrugs before rolling off the bed in a search of his own clothes.

*

As it turned out, Calum was not ready. Just it was not the fault of relentless scouts and pornstar managers. It was Luke. Of course it was him.

Ashton and Calum were standing at the sides of the extravagantly pimped up stage, making sure to keep an eye on the crowd. There was event security present as well but this was America and the fuck if Calum trusted anyone in that room who didn't see his dick intentionally or accidentally in the last year.

It was all going smoothly up to the point when Luke was on stage ready to receive his crown and award for the second year in the row when it happened.

"So, you've rewarded us with quite a pretty picture and videos this morning." The presenter engaged Luke in a chit chat once the golden crown was safely placed on his golden locks and his left hand was safely clutching another steel plug, this one with ruby heart for the base.

"I just wanted to show the appreciation." Luke replies bash fully, his cheeks dusting pink and trying to go for the sultry glance to the camera. Little fucker knows fully well that he has everyone wrapped around his finger.

"Actually, I'm wearing it right now." He offers shyly, making the whole room gasp at his boldness.

"Ah. Any chance we can get a little sneak peak?" The presenter teases clearly not expecting Luke to drop trousers on the stage.

"Well, I don't see why not." The twink replies before winking to the camera and turning around so that his back is to the crowd.

Calum watches in fascination as Luke carefully grabs with his right hand behind himself for the tight material and then proceeds to pull it over the left cheek until his whole soft globe is revealed to the public, the golden fabric bunched up in his crack. He then lets the material go, placing the award in other hand just so he can then pull his cheek apart, giving the whole room a flash of the blue gem buried inside him before his shorts inevitably tear.

Several things happen at once. Suddenly there are people standing up from their chairs in attempt to make their way to the stage to have a closer view. Ashton is quick on his feet and has Luke scooped up in his arms bridal style in no time, carrying him off the stage with Calum and Michael following right behind. Ashton is cursing under his breath whilst Michael is smiling manically as he walks quickly to keep up the pace and mutters something about the PR and figures. Calum can't really see Luke as he is obscured by Ashton's wide frame but he can feel his own hard dick throbbing in his boxers.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Ashton yells as he drops Luke on the sofa in his hotel room.

"Michael said it would be good PR." Luke replies nonchalantly as he wiggles out of his torn shorts, now lying completely naked on the sofa, his right hand still clutching the pink plug in his hands.

"You gotta tell me this shit so me and Calum can be prepared." Ashton rages on.

"I've told you yesterday Luke's gonna flash them." Michael replies calmly.

"When?! When did you tell me this?!"

"When we were fucking on the bathroom counter." Michael replies before stepping closer to Ashton. "Fuck, you are so hot when you are angry." Michael says before dropping down to his knees. His small agile fingers working fast on older man's belt.

"Cmon Princess. We don't wanna see this." Calum is quick to act, picking up the blond bridal style again and carrying him to the bedroom, closing the door behind them before they can hear more than the zipper of Ashton's trousers being open.

"Are you angry with me?" Luke quietly asks once he is being deposited on the freshly made bed, his arms greedily grabbing for the pillow before placing it between his legs and straddling it. Calum knows what he's doing. He's trying to distract Calum from what happened by being all hot and sexy.

Calum doesn't reply straight away as he watches Luke drag his pretty hard dick over the expensive linen as he humps the pillow. He watches how his hips move fluidly and he can see his arse flex every time he works the plug inside him.

"I'm not angry." Calum finally answers as he watches Luke hump the pillow more aggressively. "It was hot as fuck." He finally admits before proceeding to undress himself.

Luke whines as he watches Calum getting naked, his fists clenching at his sides as he tries to not grab for his leaking dick as he is humping the pillow between his legs.

"I missed you." Luke whines as Calum climbs on the bed, grabbing for his boyfriend's head and locking their lips into a kiss.

"I'm right here." Calum replies as he kisses Luke's nose before grabbing for blond's dick.

"No." Luke whines into the touch, clenching around the toy in his arse to get the most out of the situation. "Inside." He whines as Calum's other hand sneaks behind Luke's back to press on the gem.

"I've fucked you last night." Calum separates his lips from Luke's neck to frown at the twink.

"I want you inside inside." Luke whines as he feels pressure added to the base of his princess plug.

"What do you mean?" Calum asks confusedly, completely removing his hands from Luke as he frowns at the younger boy.

"I want you to come inside me. Not in the condom." Luke clarifies, his cheeks reddened up by the heat of the moment and the naughty request.

"Fuck." Calum curses as he grabs both Luke's cheeks before kissing him passionately. "It's gonna be messy." Calum says.

"I want it to be messy." Luke counters before rolling them over so that Calum is on his back and Luke is on top of him. "Wanna ride you." Luke says between the kisses and placing a fresh pillow under Calum's head before turning around so he is straddling Calum's lap backwards, his arms placed on each side of Calum's legs as he pushes his arse in offering to the older guy.

"It's all lube and oil and glitter back there so I'd advise against eating me out if you don't wanna shit glitter for a week." Luke teases Calum and his love for tongue fucking Luke. Not that he minds, having his arse eaten out.

"So pretty." Calum coos as he fondles the fat soft globes, pulling them apart just to push them back together. "Gonna keep yourself open so I can get the toy out of you?" Calum says lovingly, giving the soft arse a gentle spank before Luke is grabbing for the cheeks and spreading them open.

Calum loves fucking Luke. He is eager, enthusiastic and with arse handcrafted by the Angels themselves. He opens up so easily and lets Calum do whatever he wants. Moaning and mewling prettily as Calum is playing with his hole, lube dripping at the base of his fingers whilst his fingertips play with Luke's special spot.

"Calum, Cal, Cali." Luke wails as the brown man has him spread on three fingers and letting Luke ride them. He whines when Calum pulls them out and immediately goes to rubbing his crack against Calum's hard dick.

"No condom." Luke whines as he hears the tell tale sound of lube opening.

"No condom." Calum confirms as he is slicking up his dick whilst Luke is turning around, straddling Calum's legs so that he's facing him now.

"Still want to ride me baby?" Calum says lovingly as he watches Luke watch Calum's dick with big hungry eyes.

They end up with Luke on his belly and knees as Calum covers him from behind.

"Just like this." Luke moans as Calum sinks balls deep inside the blond, the angle letting his dick sink deep inside the blond.

"Move." He commands once he gets accustomed to the thick dick spreading him open.

"Fuck baby. You feel so good." Calum says before bending down and kissing Luke in between his shoulder blades.

"Yeah?" Luke breathes out before he moans at he sharp thrust of Calum's hips, the head of his dick dragging perfectly against Luke's prostate.

"Luke!" Calum's shouts as he feels Luke clench tight around his cock.

"Fuck me. Hard." Luke whines as he pushes his perfect arse back against Calum's pelvis.

"Like this?" Calum teases as he fucks hard into Luke a couple of times, reducing the blond below him to the whimpering mess.

"Please." Luke moans as he dutifully matches Calum's rabbit thrusts.

Calum knows that Luke is close. And so is he. But if they are to continue the brutal animal fucking they have going on neither of them can reach for Luke's dick if they don't want to fall off the bed. So Calum acts quick and grabs the closest pillow before pushing it under Luke's belly, making sure that his boyfriend's dick rubs against it with every move they make.

"M close." Luke whines before high pitched "Calum!" is echoing through the room and Luke is clenching tight around his dick as he rides his high.

Calum isn't far behind. The events of the day and the fact that his bare dick is fucking his pretty boyfriend's asshole like an animal in heat rushing him into his own orgasm. He grabs Luke's hips in a strong grip as he fucks him full of his load. He only lets him go once he can feel his dick softening and a small trickle of lube and his own come leaking around him and down Luke's thigh.

"Fuck baby." Calum moans as he finally pulls his cock out, watching his spunk run out of the fucked red and gaping entrance of his pretty boyfriend. He can't help himself, what with Luke's arse perfectly elevated on the plush pillow and his come dripping out of his boyfriend's puffy asshole. He rubs the pads of his two fingers over the messy hole, dipping them inside and then pulling them back out just to smear the come sticking to his fingers over the fat globe of Luke's left arse cheek.

"What are you doing?" Luke whines as he feels Calum leave the bed and shuffle for something on the floor.

"I'll be right back baby." Calum promises.

"Mhm." Luke says dreamily, too tired and fucked out to complain further.

"Here we go." Calum says as he climbs back up behind Luke's spread wide legs.

"What are you doing?" Luke asks sleepily as he feels his legs being spread back open.

"Here." Calum offers in explanation as he shoves his phone into Luke's face. It's a snap of Calum's come slowly dripping out of Luke's arse and down his thighs with a caption 'Wear them to keep my bf's cum inside' and a winking smiley.

Luke laughs at the video, rolling on his side and throwing a pillow over his back to make place for Calum.

"I love you." Luke says with a dopy smile on his face. "You know I don't care about anyone else." He ads gently before kissing Calum's lips.

"No harm in reminding them you are mine." Calum says as he brushes their noses into an Eskimo kiss. Quiet "Love you" passing his lips.

"Yours." Luke sighs contently, rolling himself on Calum's chest.

"We gotta clean you up." Calum sighs, making no attempt to move from where he is trapped under Luke's body.

"We could always just use the plug to keep me stuffed." Luke suggests with a wink.

"You are going to be the end of me I swear." Calum moans as he feels his poor dick twitch in interest.

*

Luke is just going down on Calum, swallowing his dick like his own life depends on it, when Michael walks in the room, Starbucks coffee in one hand, phone in the other. He makes himself comfortable on the chair in front of the vanity table and patiently waits for Luke to suck Calum dry before speaking up.

"So, how about horny boyfriend crashes cam boy's session?"

Ashton is not even trying to intimidate Calum when the later throws him out on the hotel hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't suck too much. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
